Developments in communication technology allows individuals to inexpensively communicate over long distances. In particular, conferencing systems allow groups of individuals to have real-time audio and/or video conferences despite being in different locations.
Conventional audio/video conference systems allow multiple users to connect into a central server to join a conference that is conducted by a host. However, such systems require that the participants connect to the server and that the host controls or administers the conference. If the host departs, the conference must end, or another participant must take the place of the departed host. Often, this is inconvenient in real world scenarios. However, new methods and technology continue to develop to supplement traditional audio/video conference systems.